User talk:Sir Rock
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Meerkat Role Play Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Can I role play for VLF001?Meerkats123 05:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 What you need to do is ask for the Mob info template to be carried over from Meerkas Wiki.Meerkats123 06:00, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 What could I do on this wiki ? User:Denny60643 I will right now User:Denny60643 There you go. Take a look Did I do it Right? Meerkats123 06:29, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 These is cool. Can I be the dominant female of the Kingdom mob?Aniju Aura 06:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Which meerkat group can I join ? User:Denny60643 How could I join a group ? User:Denny60643 I have the same question. Also good idea about the Meerkat Manor Mobs. Meerkats123 14:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can I role play in more than one group? Meerkats123 15:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can I please role play for VKF003? Meerkats123 15:20, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I know of a few people on Meerkats Wiki but with those loosers focused on me now It's not realy safe. Ask every user on Meerkats Fanon Wiki. Don't you think there making a mistake by messing with me or any of us at that? One of them keeps insulting me!! Meerkats123 15:54, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I'm thinking about making a new Wiki called Wolf Role Play Wiki I love wolves almost as much as meerkats. What do you think? Meerkats123 16:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 That's a brilliant idea Sir Rock. Go through with it. Meerkats123 16:30, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Here's a link to my new Wiki http://wolfpackroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_Role_Play_Wiki#Welcome_to_the_Wiki Meerkats123 17:22, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Okay I won't tell anyone at Meerkat Wiki for the safety of this wiki. I am okay with moving the names to the Manor ones. More people may be interested in the Meerkat Manor Mobs than these ones. I like them so you can make them on Meerkat Fanon. So we will have the Whiskers, Lazuli, Commandos and Zappa as role play omb and the Young Ones and Vivian and none RP mobs? What about the Gattaca and Starsky?Aniju Aura 06:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you make a page for Sahara Lazuli? Also can you find a photo for her? Meerkats123 15:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can I role play for VZZM001? Meerkats123 16:59, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can I role play for VWF008? Meerkats123 13:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Tell some people about Wolf Role Play Wiki please. Don't tell anyone on Meerkats Wiki yet. You may go there to look at the list of wikis I work at. They Might have some people who are interested. Meerkats123 16:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Have Bumble, Piggy and RooRoo be evicted earlier so they can form the Gattaca or have Molly died sooner and Rosca be over thrown by another female like Vialli then have Rosca and another female form the Gattaca. Than Fu Dog becomes the dominant female after the other one dies.Aniju Aura 17:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Heey Heey Sir Rock i made Some Meerkats when the role playing Start Mik15 Be on alert. KMP and his fallowers are now on Meerkats Fanon. Meerkats123 20:11, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you fix up Wolf Role Play Wiki please? Meerkats123 07:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can Subaru mate with Royal? Meerkats123 04:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can the Starsky be on here? They were on Meerkat Manor. Meerkats123 04:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can I role play for a male in Whiskers? Meerkats123 16:42, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Have you seen what I wrote on Empire Terratory? Meerkats123 06:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Whiskers Male May I please have 1 Whiskers male? It does not matter which one. Meerkats123 06:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 I'll take VWM014. Also can you Make a page for Bee and find a nice photo for her? Meerkats123 07:09, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 While I work on Bee's page, can you work on Ghost's if you have chance? Meerkats123 07:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 I have some goodphotos you could use for the dominant meerkats. Do you want them? Meerkats123 07:28, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Here's Molly's photo.. Meerkats123 07:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 !. Rina will be a photo of Risca 2. Fu Fu = Astrix 3. Zilla = Zorilla That's what I Have so far. Meerkats123 08:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Bee;s page is done Can you fix it up? Meerkats123 08:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Since Meerkats123 role plays both Sahara and Ghost, if Ghost joins the group then the Lazuli would be led by one users. I think there should be a rule that an un-related dominant pair should be played by differant users.Aniju Aura 09:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC)